


They All Float Down Here

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ratings: R, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron must face his fears to claim his reward...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They All Float Down Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie_French](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_French/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, dear Sophie French! <3
> 
> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

“We should've taken the other way,” Ron said, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

“Why?” Hermione said, raising her eyebrow as she studied the strange look on her boyfriend’s face. “This corridor is a shortcut to our... _destination_ ,” she added with a low purr, her hand casually touching Ron’s privates.

Ron swallowed audibly and adjusted his trousers in an un-gentleman-like way. He’d been looking forward to this night for weeks. Still his stomach contracted painfully when confronted with the strange, barely lit corridor. He took a step, then stopped again.

“What’s wrong with you? Did you eat too much?”

“Always,” Ron mumbled absent-mindedly.

Hermione looked for a moment and sighed. “For heaven’s sake...”

“What?” Ron said defensively. “It could be true.”

“You’ve been in the same building with a ghoul for years,” Hermione said, not knowing when to laugh or shout. “This castle’s the home of countless of ghosts. We’ve faced the Darkest wizard in history and you’re afraid of a _spooky_ corridor?” She emphasised her irritation by mimicking quotation marks.

“McGonagall told...”

“It’s an urban legend, Ronald,” Hermione snapped. “A fairy tale to scare children.”

“I’m not a child.” Ron folded his arms and turned his head away from Hermione, mumbling under his breath.

“Prove it to me,” Hermione said, grabbing Ron’s hand. He didn’t pull away. "Overcome your fear. Look at me! _Claim_ your reward.”

She made a very un-Hermione-like gesture with her hand and mouth. It was all it took. Ron growled something unintelligible, before lifting Hermione off the ground into his arms, carrying her as he faced the darkness.

“Almost there...”

Ron could never finish his sentence. A loud thud, followed by a high-pitched shriek broke the tense silence, nearly knocking Ron off his feet.

“RUN!” Hermione shrieked, jumping out of Ron’s arms, leaving her startled boyfriend behind.

“Hermione, wait! HERMIONE!”

~*~

“Coast clear?” Harry whispered, still focussed on his boyfriend’s pale arse.

“You should've seen Granger,” Draco said, sniggering, and wiping away the cause of the shriek from the corner of his mouth. “Ready for another ghost-story?”

“Make it a scary one,” Harry purred, already on all fours.

“You’ll be thrilled,” Draco said huskily, closing the door of the cupboard behind them.


End file.
